


Trans! Tony Headcanons

by Akuaxjpg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loving! Peter, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, Trans! Tony, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuaxjpg/pseuds/Akuaxjpg
Summary: Peter discover his boyfriend's secret!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Trans! Tony Headcanons

Warnings:

Trans! Tony, Dysphoria, mention of menstruation,injections.

English isnt my fist languaje (? I tryed my best translating this >< I'm from Spain and the original is written in spanish.

Trans! Tony

 **•** Tony and Peter have been dating for over a year. After the CW’s events Tony was devastated and Peter was there, supporting him with everything.

• Stark was known for being a very reserved person, Peter knew it from the beginning.But little by little he saw how Tony was opening; Discovering the man’s shadows. Nightmares, anxiety, depression and above all, the enormous insecurity accompanied by complexes, but how? It’s Tony Stark! What does this man have to be ashamed of?

• One day, in the workshop, they stayed too close to each other and, Peter could not resist that vision; Tony was very focused, with a small layer of sweat pearl and his body emanated that own smell that drove Peter crazy.   
Slowly, he shortened distances with the adult and ended up leaving a chaste kiss on his lips 

• Tony couldn’t believe it. At first he tensed and stared at Peter, incredulous. He quickly took it from his wrist and delicately kissed him back.

• Peter at first does not understand many things about his mentor, they began to spend more time together and because of that, he began to see Tony’s oddieties. He is a damn intelligent person, it’s normal for him to have strange trends, right? First it was that when Peter brought his clothes to the tower, sharing a closet with Tony, he found clothes similar to sports bras, but they were too big to have belonged to Pepper. Also, Tony jumped when he discovered he had seen them. 

• And, when he placed the bathroom, desperately looking for the first-aid kit to cure a cut that had been made in the workshop, he found packages of feminine hygiene products at the bottom of one of the closets. Peter said nothing, he didn’t even touch them. Maybe this was when Tony lived with Pepper.

• Then, he noticed that for a few days, the mood and health of her … boyfriend? Peter loves to think that he and his dear Mr. Stark are boyfriends, he had liked him for so long! The point, for a few days of the month Tony was down and stayed in bed, depressed and off. Peter loves being able to take care of him, as long as he can stay with him. The internship excuse was fully used for these cases. They locked themselves under the bedspreads and Peter whispered to him how much he likes him and how lucky he was to have him.

• One day, Peter saw Tony sneak off the table urgently, to run to the bathroom. He found the chair stained with a reddish liquid, but never said anything.

• Tony is becoming more and more closed, as if he were afraid of something. And Peter noticed, he tried to talk to him, to tell him that everything was and will be fine, but the older man paid no attention. He locked himself in the gym for hours, skipped meals again, and Peter began checking the gym’s trash, finding syringes and injections.

• At the same time, their relationship was growing. They began to go out publicly, as a mentor-student in the public eye, but Peter knew they were dating and Tony couldn’t be more detailed.

• Their relationship was improving. It could be becoming perfect. Every time they spent more time together, Tony had stopped acting strangely and turned completely on Peter. Ironman and Spiderman returned to the load stronger than ever, working together to enclose the precursors of soul sales, attending SHIELD missions … Peter could see that Tony already assimilated that he had grown up, that he was not a child. And he couldn’t be happier with that.

• But as an adult he was missing … sex. Yes, emotionally he was on top.  
But it had been millions of times he had tried to carry out more kisses, caresses … And for now nothing. Stark always ended up getting them out of that situation.

• One day, Peter slipped into the bathroom, looking for his mobile phone, not remembering where he had put it.  
And he found Stark soaked, getting out of the shower. With a towel around the waist, but the rest of the body naked. And Peter was enthralled.  
It was a beautiful caramelized skin, highlighting all the muscles achieved from the hours in the gym and … covered with scars. Far from horrifying him, he loved it. Around the reactor there were many but … specifically two symmetrical ones under the pectorals, they got his attention.

• And after that meeting, he understood everything and spoke with a very embarrassed Tony about the situation.

• “You don’t understand, Mr. Stark, I want you- No to your body, I mean! It is good looking! B-but, but that’s not where I want to go-, aaah, T-Tony … I love you “ Tony smiled and kissed him.

• It was difficult at first, Peter had to deal with all the reproaches Tony made to himself; telling himself that it’s horrible, that he doesn’t deserve Peter, that he apologizes for everything… But they began to have very soft sex scenes, Tony didn’t even take off his clothes, focused on pleasing Peter as well as possible.  
And slowly, he let Peter touch him, explore his body.  
Then stronger scenes began to occur; "P-peter I’m not read-aah”

• Peter loved when he saw him close his eyes tightly, sweating, pleading, rocking his hips at his touch … He would go to hell with a VIP pass, but to see Tony in that state of shame mixed with the burning pleasure, he would go to Hell at ease.

• Peter couldn’t be more delighted with Tony. He loved him so much, his boy is perfect.


End file.
